A story to be told All time low
by alltimelowlovers14
Summary: Twins Jamie and Ashlee Cayhill's lives were torn apart the night of their homecoming dance, until a certain band came to pick up the pieces. *Love, Hate, Drama, and friendship* All time low isn't in the first chapter.. they come in the 2nd
1. Let's make this night a classic

April 23, 2005

As the sun was rising to its peak, twins Ashlee and Jamie Cayhill were in their room sleeping. Their stepfather (Rick the dick) as they liked to call him, was awake and waiting to go to work at his company. Their alarm was set to wake them up at 9:00 a.m. but they just let Weezer's "Beverly Hills" play till the next song came on. So Ashlee finally got up at 9:06 and made the alarm stop, went over to Jamie who was still sleeping and pushed her to wake her up. "What the hell are you doing?" Jamie said. "I'm waking you up. Jeez what else would I be doing?" Ashlee says laughing, as she is walking into their bathroom to take a shower. As she was taking a shower Jamie decided on what she was going to wear until they had to start getting ready for the Homecoming dance. Jamie decided to wear a lime green tank top and some dark blue shorts and her usual flip-flops. She always wore something lime green everyday, it was her signature color. Whether it was a shirt or a bracelet she had lime green on at all times. As Ashlee came out of the bathroom Jamie waited about fifteen minutes then went in to take her shower. Ashlee decided she was going to wear her usual skinny jeans except she wanted to wear black today instead of a shade of the rainbow. She put them on and then put on her bright yellow v-neck and a pinstriped vest and slipped on her very yellow converse. As you can tell Ashlee's signature color is yellow. She has to wear something yellow everyday, if not she freaks out and/or slightly panics. Not really but she over reacts. When Jamie got out of the shower and got dressed, they started to fix their hair. Ashlee's was long and dark brown with her usual side-swept bangs but the she had those beautiful waves to it. She liked her hair today so she left it down. Jamie fixed her long shiny brown hair by straightening it and leaving it down because she liked hers today too. They both put on make-up that complimented their skin and eyes. Jamie had the tanned skin and brownish gold eyes. But Ashlee on the other hand had the fair skin and light green hazily eyes. As they were finishing up they heard the doorbell start ringing out of control. "Aw shit its already 1o'clock. The bitches are here", Jamie muttered as Ashlee reluctantly went to open the door. "Hey Claudia, Chelsea, Chloe and Cara." Ashlee said faking a smile. "Hey", they all said in unison. When all of them were in the house Ashlee stood there for a moment, shut the door and followed them in to her and Jamie's room.

"God don't you guys get sick of this room?" Chelsea said hastily looking around the room. Ashlee began to say no when Claudia interrupted by saying "Wow I never realized how small your guys' room is". Jamie was about to tell her off and say it's the perfect size but then Chloe jumped in saying "Ew how can you like this music" she was holding up one of Good Charlotte's CDs. "For your information Chloe that is the best kind of music not that shit you listen too. Claudia our room is just fine. You Chelsea you are such a little bitch just shut the fuck up and stop talking about our house." Chelsea looked like she wanted to clock Jamie right in the face but didn't cause she knew Jace Evers (Jamie's boyfriend) wouldn't like that. Soon after that Chelsea began to talk about how hot Jace was and how great his butt looked in his uniform when Jamie finally went up to Chelsea and cussed her out and put her hand up to hit her but just walked away. Even though Ashlee and Jamie had known them since they were twelve, they could not stand them. Ashlee and Jamie were known as the girls who are only popular by association because of their boyfriends and whom they hung out with. So Ashlee started to think about her boyfriend Aiden Smith and how she wishes she were just with him. Breaking Ashlee's train of thought was Claudia saying "Omg did you see Aiden yesterday! He looked so damn fine in his uniform and as he walked by I winked at him and slapped his ass and he growled at me." She giggled while saying that. Ashlee stood up and said "What the hell Claudia!" Everyone, even Jamie stopped and looked at Ashlee in shock. "You know I am standing right here. Why would you do that? You know he is MY boyfriend not yours!" Claudia stood up and started laughing in Ashlee's face. This made Ashlee furious, she rarely got mad and Claudia pushed to far. Jamie realized by the look in Ashlee's eyes that she was about to hit Claudia, so she ran up behind her just in time to pull her away before Ashlee hit Claudia in the face. "What the fuck Ashlee! Have you lost your mind!" Claudia yelled as she walked over to get hers things to leave. "Are you guys coming?? It's already 4:30 anyway. We have to start getting ready for the dance." Claudia said as she glared at Ashlee leaving their house. When everyone was gone Ashlee and Jamie went to their room and started getting ready.

"Ashlee I have never seen you so angry before" Jamie said giggling. "Jamie not the time to be laughing. I almost hit her, that is nothing like me." Ashlee said with a serious tone. "I know but I'm kind of proud of you, you know?" "I guess, let's just get ready". Ashlee went to their walk in closet and got their dresses. They had the same dress just different colors, medium length, halter that fit nicely around the waist and flowed outward. On Ashlee the dress hit just below her knees but on Jamie the dress hit just above her knee because she was a little taller than Ashlee. Ashlee's dress was of course a very bright yellow and Jamie's dress was a lime green. They both put on their dresses, with the dress Ashlee put on her black converse and Jamie put on her black converse on also. Then Jamie did both of their make-up for them; Ashlee got the smoky eyed look with a yellow strip in it. Jamie's on the other hand was lighter and had some lime green tints and lines in it. Then Ashlee did their hair for both of them; She did hers first, she decided to make her really straight and put a little yellow bow on the right side. For Jamie she made her bangs straight and her hair with pretty curl. When Ashlee and Jamie were done getting ready, they went to the kitchen to find something to eat. As they reached the kitchen door they could hear their stepfather yelling over the phone with someone. So they walked in and he immediately hung up. "What do you think you guys are doing?" Rick said. "What the hell does it look like we are doing? We are getting something to eat before the dance." Jamie said to him. "I don't see how you can eat when your that fat." Ashlee took this hard and ran out of the room with her food almost in tears. "Now look what you did. Dick face." Jamie yelled as she went to go find Ashlee. "There you are. Come on lets go in our room and eat." Jamie said getting Ashlee from the guest room and going into their room. Shortly after they were done eating Ashlee got a call from Aiden "Come on get your Asses down here, we are waiting." "Ok we will be down in a min." Ashlee said as she grabbed her clutch and they left.

Jamie saw Jace and hugged him tightly, then stepped into the limo but unfortunately she also saw Chelsea and the rest of them too. Jamie thought of how perfect Jace was and ignored the rest of them. Jace she thought, his dark brown emo style hair swept from his face, his dark brown eyes that you could get lost in, and his amazingly hot body. "Hey babe." Jace said kissing Jamie with a great passion that almost made her fall out of her seat. She pushed him away saying, "Ok someone is just a little to eager today." "What I am happy to see you that is all." Jace said looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "That doesn't work on me," Jamie said smirking. Jace put his hand on Jamie's leg and began to slowly go up underneath her dress. " Jace what the hell do you think you are doing?" "Just trying to have some fun baby." "Well I'm not up for this 'fun' ok?" Jamie said with anger in her eyes. "Whatever Jamie" Jace said pissed that he did not get what he wanted. Aiden turned to Ashlee and said "Hello my love." "Hey" Ashlee said shyly. Aiden pulled her into a passionate kiss that left her breathless. "Well jeez someone is trying to kill me" Ashlee said giggling. "No I just am so happy to see you too." Aiden said with a smirk on his face. "Whatever Aiden" Ashlee said laughing. She began to think of how much she liked him and possibly loved him. She always got lost in his dark blue eyes; she loved to mess with his amazing long black hair and how wonderful he looked in his uniform for football. Her thoughts were cut off because Aiden began to kiss her and his hands began to roam all over her. "Aiden stop. This is weird." Aiden did not want to stop, so Ashlee had to force him to, " Aiden I said fucking stop!" He finally stopped angrily and mumbled under his breath "You're a good for nothing" but the only person that heard was Jamie. She looked disgusted and angry like she wanted to punch him in the jaw. Ashlee just looked out the window the rest of the way to the dance. When they arrived at Hollow Hills High all you could see with a sea of people and balloons everywhere. "Hell yea we are heerre" Jace and Aiden said at the same time. As the limo came to a stop all Ashlee could think about was if this night would get any better.


	2. Boy your trippin

Chapter 2. Boy Your trippin

"We're here." The driver announced as he pulled up to the curb of the crowded little high school. "Finally…It's 6:13..Jacey wacey… the dance started at 6:00" Squeaked Chelsea in her too tight, too short strapless red dress. "Aw im sorry Chelsea Whelsea… but if Jamie and Ashlee would have hurried their asses up we would have made it in time" Jace replied while scowling at the twins. "Um excuse me… Jacey Wacey? Chelsea Whelsea?... what the hell are you two talking about… mine and ash's fault? Yeah I don't think so.. Chelsea didn't quit fit into her skanky dress over there so she was taking care of the problem in the bathroom while she was puking…" Jamie said as calmy as she could, Chelsea had always been a slut, and she was always making moves on HER boyfriend… Jace and Jamie had been going out for over a year, and the day Chelsea found out the captain of the football team was taken she had become even more hateful towards Jamie. "Okay enough… I just want this night to be special" Ashlee spoke for the first time since blowing off Aiden. "I can think of a few ways to make it special babe" Aiden said trying to be seductive. "Wow I think I might barf Aiden… any pointers Chelsea?" Jamie said disgustedly. Ashlee and Aiden had been going out for a little over a year as well, he expected Ashlee to be willing to do whatever he wanted, but Ashlee was only fifteen, she was not ready for her and Aiden to take things to the next step. "Come on, let's just get out and have some fun" Cara said trying to calm everyone down. "Fine" everyone said in unison.

Aiden was the first to get out of the limo, Jace was the second, "Here let me help you out" Aiden held is hand out towards Claudia, who graciously accepted. Ashlee was shocked and hurt that HER boyfriend was helping her biggest enemy out of the limo, it's not like Aiden did not know Ashlee and Claudia were enemies, Ashlee told Aiden everything, she was in love. Aiden's hand appeared in the limo once more helping both Cara and Chloe out of the limo. "Maybe he is just being a gentleman?" Jamie said trying to comfort her sister. "Yeah maybe…" Ashlee replied in barely a whisper. After Cara and Chloe were out of the car adjusting their short dresses, Jace came to the door offering his hand to Chelsea, ignoring Jamie completely. "That bitch." Jamie said under her breath. "Be good tonight… don't go killing Chelsea please?" Ashlee asked almost if she was begging. Ashlee and Jamie may have been twins, but they were very different, Ashlee was the emotional twin, and Jamie was the rational one, even though she cursed more than any fifteen year old should. The twins went through a lot when their mother died three years ago leaving them with their stepdad Rick, Jamie had to protect her sister from him; Ashlee was strong, but easily hurt. Jace and Aiden both walked away leaving Jamie and Ashlee in the limo, Jamie popped out first helping her sister out as well, Ashlee was almost ready to cry, homecoming was something the twins looked forward to for the longest time, and it is already off to a rocky start. The twins caught up with their group, Ashlee taking Aiden's hand and Jamie taking Jace's. The envious Claudia, Cara, Chloe, and Chelsea followed while shooting Ashlee and Jamie the dirtiest looks. The couples approached the doors to their high school gym, where the dance was being held, the theme; under the sea.

Homecoming was everything the twins had dreamed of, and best of all they were with the ones they loved. The dance was beautifully decorated, there was blue everywhere, bubbles, flashing lights, pearl statues, and elegant fish all around. There was even a band, a real band; usually Hollow Hills High only has CD players blasting at full volume. Ashlee and Jamie loved music, they both were incredible singers, and Ashlee was an amazing songwriter, they had a little band going on, they figured they would be kind of like the veronicas. The twins were shaken out of their daze of homecoming, by Jace wildly snapping his fingers in their faces, "Hello? I asked you a damn question." Jace said obviously annoyed that Jamie was not concerned with his every word. "Oh.. im sorry hunny.. What were you asking?" Jamie replied trying not to sound just as annoyed that Jace would dare put his fingers in her face. "I said do you want to get closer to the band? They are about to start." He said while grabbing Jamie by the arm, pulling her towards the band, Aiden did just like Jace, even though Ashlee was willing to follow. "Where did the evil bitches go?" Jamie asked Ashlee low enough only her sister could hear "Who cares? We are alone with our boyfriends." Ashlee said happily for the first time all night. The lead singer came out and took his place on stage, took the mic and said "Hello Hollow Hills High!.. I'm Alex, this is Zack, Rian, Jack, and we are the band All time low.. we hope you have a kick ass…can I say that up here?.. kick ass?... anyways we hope you have a great homecoming.. this song is called The Party Scene" As the song began to play Jace figured this was the perfect time to make his move, he grabbed Jamie and pushed her closer to him, pushed his mouth to hers, grabbed her butt and squeezed to get his pleasure. "Hell yeah man get that!" Aiden yelled in encouragement for his friend, Ashlee stared in shock not knowing what to do. Jamie violently pushed away slapping Jace across the face "What the fuck is your fucking problem you goddamn prick? Don't ever do that to me again" Jamie screamed. "Whatever Jamie" Jace said and walked away "I'll be right back babe" Aiden said to Ashlee before kissing her lightly on the cheek and walking towards the pissed off Jace. Jamie tuned into the music to calm herself. _Drink up last call before the sunrise sets the scene, of empty bottles, heavy hearts,  
the memories of broken dreams..._ "Jamie, are you alright?" Ashlee asked trying to get her sister's attention. "I'm fine… gahh what was his problem?" she asked. "I'm not sure, but he seemed really mad, maybe you guys should talk to each other? That's what me and Aiden do when we fight" Ashlee suggested, and pulled her sister towards the direction Jace stormed off to.

Ashlee spotted Cara wearing Aiden's jacket "Um excuse me Cara, why do you have my boyfriends jacket on?" she demanded, "He gave me it princess" Cara hissed back "Cara stop being a bitch, where are Aiden and Jace?" Jamie said, she was already annoyed she did NOT need any of Cara's crap. "They are by the side of the stage… have fun" Cara smirked. "Why do I have a bad feeling? Jamie… that stupid slut always gives me a bad feeling.." Ashlee said nervously.. "Just come on… whatever it is .. I want it over with" Jamie said while pushing through the crowd towards the side of the stage. It did not take the twins long to realize what Cara had been smirking about, Jace and Aiden were all over Chelsea and Claudia. It was disgusting, they were like a pack of wild animals, the twins just stared for a moment, hoping that this was all just an illusion that their boyfriends of over a year were not really cheating on them with the people they hate. "Jace Evers! What the fuck… how… Chelsea you slut… oh my god.. why?" Jamie stuttered out, "Aiden? Claudia? What the hell?... how could you do this? Why?" Ashlee cried. "Well Jamie, Chelsea actually gives me what I need, she doesn't go around slapping the best thing that has ever happened to her" Jace said coldly "Yeah and Ashlee… your just not putting out, and Claudia, well she will" Aiden mimicked the emotionless attitude that Jace portrayed. "The best thing that has happened to me?.. You cheat on me… treat me like garbage.. Assault me.. and you honestly think you're the best thing that has happened to me?.. your low.. you're an ass, a prick.. your worse than my stepdad" Jamie yelled holding back her tears. "I wouldn't put out?.. that's why?..." Ashlee could barely say anything through the tears, she ran off towards the double doors that lead into the hallway. "Chelsea, Claudia… you are the lowest piece of garbage that ever existed.. we're done fighting with you two for our boyfriends attention, you four deserve each other.. but I'd watch your back.. soon Cara and Chloe will want what you have, and they will betray you as well.. Jace, Aiden.. you make me sick don't ever fucking come near my sister or me." Jamie blurted out in one breath before running after her sister.

Aiden and Jace were not even fazed by Jamie's hateful words "Come on babes, let's go have some real fun" Jace said to Chelsea and Claudia, Aiden agreeing. "Wait up" The lead singer Alex from the band All time low said, running up to the boys with band member Zack at his side. "What the hell do you want punk?" Aiden said obviously annoyed, "What the hell do I want?… we saw how you treated those girls, and it's fucked up" Alex said "You don't know what the hell you're talking about, just go back and play your little instrument" Jace yelled and high fived his friend. "Boy you're tripping so pull yourself together before you get fucked up." Alex said trying to control his anger "Wow you guys are really low, you need to learn how to treat girls, and you two… what kind of friends are you? This is high school.. get over yourselves." The bassist Zack said "Get over ourselves? I'm sorry is this your fucking business?" Jace said while getting in Zack's face. "Dude back the fuck up, you're really starting to piss me off!" Alex said while pushing the angry football player out of his friend's face. "Whatever, come on Aiden we don't need this crap." Jace said while walking towards the parking lot, Aiden, Claudia, and Chelsea following. "Dude we need to make sure they are alright." Zack said to Alex.

Alex and Zack walked off towards the direction they saw the two teen girls go. Hollow Hills High hallways were dimly lit, but the boys could still see the twins crying a little ways down. "Um excuse me? Are you two alright?" Zack said with worry in his voice while walking towards the girls. "Yeah.. We are fine.. completely fine.. nothing is wrong…" Jamie stuttered through her tears. "Well I don't know about you.. but I don't cry when everything is alright" Alex said in a sensitive way. "Th…ank you.. ffor beingg so concerned.. but..but we are fine" Ashlee sniffled. "We told those jerk's off" Alex said almost to no one, "Yeah and they left right after" Zack agreed. "Left?.. No they couldn't of left.. they were our rides home!" Jamie said all panicky. "Dude we could?" Zack whispered to Alex, "We could." Alex agreed. "We can give you guys a ride home, it's no trouble." Zack announced to the twins. "We don't even… we don't even know you" Ashlee said in confusion, "Don't worry, we like to help people out, as Zack said, it's no trouble, please say yes" Alex begged. "Under normal circumstances me and my sister would never get into a car with two guys we don't know… but we have no way to get home, we don't have money for a cab, and our stepjerk won't come get us" Jamie said to the two musicians. "Well there you go! We don't drive a car, it's a truck.. completely different!" Alex said excitedly. "Come on it's this way" Zack said "So not the time to goof around" he whispered to Alex shaking his head. The twins followed the two boys through the double doors and into the parking lot.

Alex was right, the boys drove a 2003 white dodge truck, Zack jumped into the driver's side while Alex helped Jamie and Ashlee into the back seat, then taking his spot in the passenger's seat. Zack turned the key and Good Charlotte's S.O.S blasted, "Oh sorry about that" Zack apologized, "No its alright, we love Good Charlotte" Ashlee said with no emotion, she was still too hurt from what Aiden had done to her, she honestly loved him. She just kept bawling, Jamie was crying but not as hard, she knew Jamie was in pain, but she also knew Jamie had a different way of expressing her emotions. Jamie gave Zack the directions to their house, and then the car was silent besides Joel Madden, the lead singer of Good Charlotte's voice. Zack pulled up to the twin's house and immediately both he and Alex jumped out helping Jamie and Ashlee out of the truck. "Thank you very much for the ride" Ashlee said in her sweet voice, "Yeah we really appreciate it" Jamie agreed. "Don't even mention it, it was the least we could do" Alex said. "Well goodnight" Jamie said walking away, "Wait" Alex said "what?" Ashlee replied, "Me and Zack have to walk you to your door, your first dates were jerks, we aren't" Alex said while he and Zack followed the twins to their doorstep. "Goodnight and thanks" Jamie said and disappeared into the house with her sister. Jamie was truly grateful, but her heart was just broken, she did not want to sit around and chit chat with complete strangers.

"Why the hell are you two back so damn early?" Rick barked as the twins walked past him "Bite me" Jamie said and pushed her sister up the squeaky stairs. Ashlee didn't even take off her homecoming dress, she just plopped into bed and began crying, Jamie came over and put her blankets over and kissed her sister goodnight on the cheek. Jamie walked quietly into the bathroom and carefully took off her dress and put on her favorite purple pajamas, she walked back into their bedroom and checked on her sister who was already asleep, jumped in her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Are we both crazy?

April 24, 2005

It was roughly around 8:30 a.m. Ashlee woke up from what she thought was a nightmare. Sadly though she started to realize what had happened was a reality. Aiden had broken her heart, left it in two and was now out of her life. She realized that she was still in her dress, so she decided to take a shower while Jamie was still asleep. Before Ashlee got in the shower she picked out the clothes she was going to wear for the day. What she had picked was her dark blue skinny jeans, another yellow v-neck and her yellow converse. After that she went into the shower and began to wash away what had happened the night before. Shortly after she had gotten in the shower Jamie woke up the same way Ashlee did thinking that everything was just a dream but it wasn't. It was a nightmare that came true. Jamie did not want think about what had happened. When she did the first thing she thought of was…Jace. "How could he have done this to me. Why me?" Jamie thought. She almost began to cry but held back her tears cause she heard the shower turn off. She didn't want to cry in front of her sister because she didn't know how Ashlee was doing this morning. Ashlee came out beaming with brightness, you would figure she would have a smile on her face but she came out with a frown and a tear rolling down her cheek. Jamie went up to her sister, hugged her and went to pick out her clothes for the day. What she decided to wear was her dark blue skinny jeans, a three quarter sleeve lime green v-neck and her lime green converse. Jamie took one glance at her sister who had walked out onto their balcony and was staring out into nothing, turned back around and headed into the shower to cleanse herself of the night before. When Jamie went into the shower Ashlee came back into the room and turned on some music and waited for her sister to be done…

As Jamie was walking out of the bathroom both of the girls were startled by the sound of a horn honking. They both started to run to the balcony when Ashlee tripped over, well nothing. "Ashlee you are a total klutz" Jamie said while laughing for the first time, in a long time. "I'm glad you enjoy my pain Jaime" Ashlee said while laughing hysterically because she knew how much Jamie hated being called Jaime. "Oh you're so going to get it later" Jamie said while they approached the balcony. "Oh hush up!" As Ashlee said that they both turned to the balcony and saw a familiar white truck. "What in the hell are they doing here?" "I don't really know but they seemed like really nice guys and stuff but seriously why are they here?" Ashlee said with such optimism but in a weirded out tone. "I have no clue and I don't know if I want to find out. I really appreciate them giving us a ride home but why would they show up at our house today?" Jamie said a little weirded out. "Ok well lets go downstairs and at least see what they want." Ashlee said walking out of their room with Jamie close behind. As they approached the door the doorbell started ringing which made Ashlee scream a little. "Seriously?" Jamie said to Ashlee. "What you know I scare easily." Ashlee said. "Is anyone home?" One of the boys said, it sounded like Alex, they both thought. The doorbell kept ringing and ringing and ringing, Ashlee got fed up, went up to the door and opened it. "Hey I'm Alex Gaskarth and this kid is Zack Merrick. You remember us right?" Alex said in a playful tone. Ashlee didn't know what to do so she slammed the door shut. "Why did you do that?" Jamie said. "I don't know I panicked". Ashlee and Jamie moved away from the door for only a minute. Then all of a sudden the door started to creep open, which made Ashlee scream for the second time. "Would you stop screaming, it's only us again." Alex said with a giggle. "Well if you didn't come in peoples houses uninvited no one would be screaming?" Jamie said with a bit of sarcasm. "Screaming is perfectly normal when strangers are opening someone's door Alex" Zack said very elegantly. Ashlee turned to Zack and said "Thank you, Zack right?" "Yea that's my name". "Hey guys did you forget something" A boy behind Alex and Zack said. "No I don't think we did Jack why?" Zack said being serious. "Oh shit! Sorry Jack" Alex said laughing "Ashlee and Jamie this is Jack Barakat" Ashlee looked at Jamie who had that look on her face like 'you talk, you're the one who made us come down here' so Ashlee spoke up. "Hello Jack. Hey wait your in the band with them aren't you?" "Oh yea now I remember!" Jamie blurted out of nowhere. Everyone just stared at her including Ashlee. "Anyway. Yea I am the sexy guitarist, who also can sing a little in our little band." Jack said winking at Ashlee and Jamie. They both started bursting into laughter Alex and Zack just shook their heads in shame that they call him a friend. "Well jeez you guys are all really mean." Jack said with a pout. "No its just that was funny. We aren't laughing at you we are…" Ashlee was searching for the right thing to say that would finish up Jamie's sentence "laughing with you of course" Ashlee finally said still laughing. "Oh sure" Jack said. "Hold up." Everyone turned to Jamie. "You guys never told what you are doing here?" "Yea you didn't." Ashlee conquered. Alex was the one to speak up and tell them why they had come. "We wanted to see if you guys were ok after what had happened last night and see if you guys wanted to hang out with us today?" Ashlee and Jamie turned to one another and gave the ok and said at the same time "Sure, why not". They both looked at each other and laughed. Zack spoke after awhile and said "Alex what are we even going to do? You never told me." "It's a surprise," Alex said with a sideways smirk on his face. They all looked at Alex like he was out of his mind. "What? Don't worry everyone will like where we are going." Alex said trying to reassure the group while, walking to Zack and telling him where they were going so he knew where to drive. Everyone walked over to the truck and started to get in. Zack got in the driver-side, Alex went to the passenger-side and then in the back were Jamie, Jack and Ashlee. Driving to the unknown location, Alex put in Good Charlotte's Young and Hopeless album and everyone began to sing the songs aloud. Jack was pretending to play his guitar, in which he almost elbowed Ashlee in the eye. "Hey watch were you stick your elbow Jack." Ashlee said to Jack. "Sorry I just love this song." He was talking about "Lifestyles of the rich and famous". "Ok" Ashlee said laughing. Alex suddenly yelled, "We are here!!!" everyone looked out the windows to find out they were at I-n-out. "Yay!" Both Jamie and Ashlee blurted out. "What the hell Alex, why didn't you tell me we were coming here?" Jack said with sarcastic anger. "Well let's just go in please," Alex said eagerly. So they all piled out of the truck and went into a semi-empty I-n-out. When everyone made it in they ordered their food and waited outside. Alex sat next to Ashlee, Jamie sat next to Zack and Jack sat by himself. Ashlee got up and said, "Hey does anyone want to come help me get ketchup?" "Yea I will. I love my ketchup." Zack said laughing. "Dude me too!" Ashlee told Zack. "Oh fuck I think we found the only two people on this earth to love ketchup enough to ruin the best fucking fries in the world with it" Alex said. "I could not agree with you more" Jamie said seconding what Alex stated. "Oh whatever you guys are weird for not liking ketchup on your I-n-out fries" Ashlee said to Alex and Jamie. Ashlee and Zack walked back in to get the ketchup and stuff.

As they went inside to get what they wanted Alex, Jamie, and Jack began to talk about random things. Then all of a sudden Alex got hit in the back of the head with a French fry. "What the fuck?" Alex yelled while trying to act serious. "Who threw that," Jamie said while laughing. Then Ashlee and Zack turn the corner together laughing so hard, trying not to drop the food. "Zack why did you throw the fucking French fry at me?" Alex said taking and passing around the food to everyone. "Dude I did not throw it!" Zack said while trying to prove himself innocent. "Oh yea right. Your going to tell me Ashlee, a girl who barely knows me threw it?" Ashlee couldn't take it any longer; she started laughing but then stopped. "I'm sorry Alex. I just thought it would be funny and Zack said you would laugh but I guess not." Ashlee said. "Oh no, it's totally fine Ashlee. I thought it was funny, I was just messing around." Alex said looking at Ashlee with an apologetic look but with a hint of a smile. "Oh ok." Ashlee said smiling at Alex. "Dude I am like the odd man out here?" Jack said with a mouth full of food. "Why do you say that Jack?" Jamie said sincerely. "Cause you guys are, like paired off into little couples." "Aw Jacky wacky, do you want me to come sit next you and hold your hand?" Alex said in a baby type voice. "No Alex just shut the fuck up," Jack said laughing, throwing a fry at Alex hitting him in the face. "Oh that is it. You're going down Barakitty." Alex said while throwing some fries that he dipped in Ashlee's ketchup at Jack. "Oh my dear friend Alexander, you have declared WAR!" Jack said in a very bad British accent, throwing fries that had ketchup on them at Alex. A couple of the fries missed and hit Ashlee "What the hell Jack! Nooooo my yellow shirt!" Ashlee said while faking a cry. "Oh my god, I am so sorry Ashlee. I didn't mean to hit you." Jack said meaningfully. As soon as Jack stopped talking, Ashlee picked up one of her things of ketchup and smeared it all over his face. "Aw I am sorry I missed my fries" Ashlee said with an evil grin. " Oh my god this does not look good." Jamie said in reference to the way that Alex, Ashlee and Jack looked at each other. "Jamie do you wanna sit over there while they ruin their food and so they don't touch ours?" Zack said to Jamie. "Yes I would love to. Run! They are about to start, I can tell by the look on Ashlee's face." As Jamie said that, her and Zack moved to safety while Alex, Ashlee and Jack began to throw everything they could at each other their fries, ketchup, the burgers, their drinks. All of them were laughing uncontrollably while the war was going on but suddenly was interrupted when an employee came out and yelled, "Stop it this instant you kids." When they didn't stop he yelled again saying, "I said stop!" Alex, Ashlee, and Jack stopped abruptly looking at the man and laughing because they were covered in food. "Oh you think this is funny eh. Why don't I call the police and have them take care of you?" The man said trying to sound like he was tough. "Oh what are they going to fucking do?" Alex said to the man. "I don't know but they are on their way now" the man said holding his phone. "Aw shit. Let's go you guys." Jack said running to the truck with Ashlee and Alex not far behind. "Jamie, Zack let's go!" Ashlee said trying to hurry them. Zack ran and jumped in the truck. Jamie was walking up to Ashlee who was waiting for her. "Jeez you guys had to get in trouble didn't you? We haven't even known them for a whole day and we are already in trouble. What does that tell you Ashlee?" Jamie said in a serious tone. "What does it mean Jamie?" "That we are probably going to end up being good friends with these guys." Jamie said smiling at Ashlee. "Oh gees I thought you were mad for a minute." Ashlee said with a sigh of relief. "Would you guys get in the fucking truck already. The popo are after us." Alex said to the girls acting like they were in a movie. So they hopped into the truck and Alex put the key in turned it and they drove away from the I-n-out.

As they were driving back to Ashlee and Jamie's house they we all talking about what had happened and if he guy actually called the cops on them. They were all laughing, talking, having a good time and bonding and becoming friends. All of a sudden you hear _"summer has come and passed, innocence can never last, wake me up when Septembers ends"_. "Oh crap that is my phone" Ashlee said searching for her phone. She found it and saw it was their dad calling. "You guys turn the music off. NOW!" Alex turned off the music quickly. "What is it Ash?" Jamie said worried. "It's dickface calling" Ashlee answered the phone "Hello." "What the hell. Where the fuck are you guys. You are supposed to be home working around the house. If you are not home in ten minutes you are both grounded for life!" "Ok we will be home soon." Ashlee said trying not to scream. "What did he say?" Jamie asked Ashlee. "He said if we weren't home in ten we are grounded for life." "So you guys have to go home now?" Alex said with disappointment. "Yea just take us home Alex. Thanks." Jamie said to Alex. They all sat silently the rest of the way to their house. As they approached Ashlee and Jamie's house Alex said "We have to hang out again so here is a list of our numbers for you guys." He said while handing Ashlee the paper that had Alex, Zack and Jack's numbers on it. "Well we were thinking the same exact thing cause we both agreed we haven't had this much fun in a very long time and we want to get to know you guys more." Ashlee said with such delight, handing Alex a paper with her and her sister's numbers on it. "Ok we really have to go Ashlee. I'm sorry I know we both wanted to hang out more but there will be other days. Bye you guys" Jamie said smiling, walking towards the house. "I can't wait to hang out with you guys again. See you guys soon!" Ashlee said with a wide grin. "We can't either. We will see each other soon you guys." Alex said grinning showing off his quirky he has and drove away. The girls went into the house and immediately their stepfather began to yell. "What the hell! Why were you two with a bunch of boys I have never seen in my life? Hmm you going to answer me?!" "Why do you even need to know? Hmm" Jamie said mocking the way he was talking. "Because I need to know who your hanging out with young lady!" "No you don't need to know who we hang out with!" Ashlee always hated when Jamie and their dad got into arguments because they got very angry and hostile. But this one was different Jamie grabbed Ashlee's arm and they upstairs to their room. Jamie changed into her PJ's while Ashlee went into the bathroom to take a shower. She needed to wash the food off of her from the fight. When they were all settled and sitting in their beds, they began to talk about the day. They talked about how they loved the day and had so much fun with the boys. Then how each of them had a bond with a certain one. Jamie said she felt like she could be really great friends with Alex and Ashlee thought she was going to be great friends with Zack. They talked, and talked through the night and then went to bed.

April 29, 2005

It was a warm and sunny Friday in San Diego, and Ashlee and Jamie were at school attempting to pay attention in class. That was not working for them because it was the last class of the day and they were texting the guys, who are no other than Alex Gaskarth, Zack Merrick, and Jack Barakat, the newest friends to Ashlee and Jamie Cayhill. They had been texting them nonstop since the weekend before. While in class Alex and Zack had texted Jamie and Ashlee saying they were going to pick them up from school today. Ashlee and Jamie looked at each other from across the room with a look on their faces like 'why?' "Ring, ring, ring" the bell for them to leave had just ringed. "Why do you think they are picking us up?" Ashlee said to Jamie. "I have no clue but I want to know so let's get out there." Jamie said with excitement. Ashlee and Jamie were basically sprinting to get to the parking lot. As they reached the gates, they began looking for the truck. Ashlee flipped her phone open to see she had a text._" To your left! Haha"_ Zack told her. "Oh, they are right over there Jamie. Wow I feel dumb." Ashlee said laughing and pointing to her left. They walked over to the truck Ashlee went up to the passenger's side and sat next to Zack. Jamie slide into the back with Alex and Jack. As they were driving away Aiden and Jace saw the whole thing and began to wonder to themselves… "Hey! Gees it has been too long since we have seen you guys last." Ashlee said to the guys. "I know it has been too long. I mean you were just dying to see me again right?" Alex said to Ashlee being very sarcastic and cocky. She just laughed and began to talk to Zack. "Oh please Alex, you are the only one in the truck to think that." Jamie said with laughter. "Whatever I know I am sexy and I know I am beautiful" Alex said trying to act hurt but came out laughing instead. "So why did you guys pick us up today anyway?" Ashlee said addressing all of them but Jack answered, "Well we wanted to see you guys obviously but we thought it would be cool for you guys to see us practice." "No way! We are going to watch you guys practice? That is so cool!" Ashlee basically yelled in happiness. "Gees Ash. Your excited but I totally get why!" Jamie said with enthusiasm. They were driving to Alex's house because that is where they have practiced. They were all singing having a good time in the car when Alex screamed, "We are here!" Then he began to talk in an accent of some sort "Everyone get out of the car now! I demand it of you!" "What the hell Alex?" Jamie said while getting out of the car. "What? I thought it would be funny." Alex said locking up the car and going in to his house with everyone else. "Hey mom. We are going downstairs to practice." Alex yelled. "Ok you kids have fun." She said back. As they reached the basement Zack introduced Ashlee and Jamie to Rian Dawson the drummer of their band All Time Low and began to show them where everything was and were they would be watching. "You guys will sit right here as we practice." He sat them down on the couch facing directly at the guys. "Okies we shall sit here and watch you guys play." Ashlee said happily.

Alex and Jack were fixing their guitars. Zack was fixing his bass guitar and Rian was fixing the drums. "Ok you guys ready to rock this shit?" Alex said like a true rock star. "Hell yea we are! Go!" Jamie said back. "Ok this one we are going to dedicate to you guys its called "Jasey Rae". They began playing the song with no effort. _"They are so amazing."_ Ashlee thought to herself. The music began to slow and Alex began to sing,_ "I've never told a lie, and that makes me a liar. I've never made a bet but we gamble with desire. I've never lit a match with intent to start a fire but recently the flames are getting out of control." _ As Alex finished the song both Ashlee and Jamie's mouth dropped open in astonishment of how amazing that was. Alex asked, "Did you guys like it?" "Like it? I think we both agree. That was really amazing you guys. You're amazing. Wow. I am speechless" Ashlee said to them. "I could not agree more Ash!" Jamie said aloud. "Well thanks you guys that means a lot" Alex said appreciated and happy. "This next song we are singing is "Coffee Shop Soundtrack"" Zack said. They played and sang that song and moved to the next song. The guys sang a last song called "The Girl Is A Straight up Hustler" They were really into performing. It was like they were at a real concert. After they were all done with the set of songs Alex asked again what Jamie and Ashlee thought of it and Ashlee yelled, "You guys are fucking amazing!" Everyone kind of turned and looked at Ashlee because she has never cussed in front of them that way before. "Oh really you guys. Its not like I am a saint. Gees!" Ashlee said trying to prove her point. "But still it is shocking" Zack said. "Touché, my friend" Jack said agreeing with Zack. "Nah, she gets it from me I cuss way to much. But hey it's a trait of mine and I am fine with it" Jamie said proudly. Alex jumped in saying "Me too. Maybe we should cut down in front of her." "Whatever you guys suck! And are rude!" Ashlee said sadly, standing up to walk away. Before she could get to the doorway, Alex and Jack knocking them all to the floor tackled Ashlee in the effort to keep her from leaving. "WTF?" Ashlee said about how Alex and Jack were both laying on her. "Oh sorry. Here give me your hand" Alex said to Ashlee. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up from the ground. "Thanks. " Ashlee said quietly. "We were all just kidding around with you Ash, we are sorry. We didn't mean any of it. Just stay here and we will have fun. Promise." Jack said begging. "Oh fine. I'm sorry too. But really it's not that shocking you guys." Ashlee stated. For the rest of the night they were up talking, laughing, playing weird games and messing around. "Oh shit! Its 12 already, you guys. Our dad is going to kill us!" Jamie said panicking. "Hey why don't you guys just spend the night here there is a guest room you guys can sleep in?" Alex said to the girls. "I don't think he will like that Alex." Ashlee said disappointed. "Wait why don't you guys just ask to spend the night at like one of you friends houses that is a girl but really stay here. Ya know?" Jack said brilliantly. "Jack, that is a good idea." Jamie said while calling her and Ashlee's step dad. She was talking to him for a couple of minutes and came back and said, "Ok awesome looks like we are staying here. Woo!" "Yay! I am so happy. So now what?"Ashlee said. "Well we can basically do whatever we want now" Alex said thinking of things to do. After a minute Alex thought of something and just did random things till they were tired. Then Ashlee said "Wow. Its already 4:30! Maybe we should go to bed." "Yea cause I have no clue if I can be up any longer." Jamie said. "Ok ill show you guys to your room." Alex said showing Ashlee and Jamie upstairs. "Here you go. El suite of Gaskarth." Alex said attempting a Spanish accent. Ashlee said while laughing "Thanks Alex." "Goodnight you guys." Alex said hugging both Ashlee and Jamie. "Goodnight Alex" Ashlee and Jamie said at the same time. "Goodnight you guys. I love you!" Jack said yelling running up to them and bear hugging them. "Goodnight Jack." Ashlee and Jamie said together laughing. "Goodnight Ashlee. Goodnight Jamie." Zack said very politely walking towards them. "Goodnight Zack." They said together again. "Night" Rian said awkwardly since he didn't know them well. "Night" Ashlee and Jamie said walking into their room. They got ready for bed Alex let them borrow some of his clothes to sleep in; they changed and got into bed. They both checked their phones and they had three messages each one from Alex, one from Zack and one from Jack saying goodnight and sweet dreams. They sent it back to them, and slowly fell asleep dreaming of what tomorrow will bring.


	4. What your best friend knows

July 7th, 2005.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut And my weakness is that I care too much And our scars remind us that the past is real I tear my heart open just to feel. _"ughhhh Jamie answer your freaking phone I'm trying to sleep… gees" Ashlee muttered turning over on her side as Jamie reached for her cell phone "hhhello?" Jamie said sleepily while looking at the clock that sat on her nightstand 6:34am "Hey hey! Get dressed we will be there in 10 minutes" Alex said all chipper "What the hell? Its 6.34… in the morning! …your insane.. I'm going back to sleep" Jamie said, "Fine.. go back to sleep, but we will be there in 10 minutes whether your awake or not" Alex said laughing, "I swear Alex… what are we even doing?" Jamie asked, "It's a surprise. 10 minutes" He said firmly. "Um we are girls, give us 20 minutes" Jamie suggested, "No 15" he responded "20 or I'm hanging up, and locking the door" Jamie bargained "Fine.. 20 but hurry the hell up" Alex said hanging up. The twins and the band had became great friends over the past three months, they did everything together, there was hardly a time that they were apart. "Ashlee… get up" Jamie said shaking her sister awake, "No… go away I'm having a really good dream" Ashlee pushed Jamie away. "No get up, the guys will be here in 20, I'm going to jump in the shower real quick, you get up and eat" Jamie said while walking into the bathroom to take the fastest shower of her life. When Ashlee heard the shower turn on, she slide out of her bed, and went into the kitchen to find food. "What the hell are you doing up so early?" Rick barked at Ashlee, "I'm not entirely sure.. I'm going to grab something to eat" Ashlee said quietly trying to ignore her stepfather. Ashlee looked around the kitchen thinking to herself there really wasn't anything to eat, so she popped in some frozen waffles, enough for her and Jamie, and she walked back up stairs to find Jamie already out of the shower and dressed in purple skinny jeans and a black v neck, with her black converse. "Ashlee hurry up they will be here in 10 minutes… and you know how Alex goes horn crazy when we don't hurry.. we don't want the cops called again" Jamie said to her sister "Alright.. good point, here I brought you food" Ashlee said handing her sister the two waffles and jumping in the shower. Jamie ate her food and began to put on her makeup when the doorbell rings violently. "Jamie! Ashlee! Those boys are here again!" Rick yelled, "Damn it, they are early." Jamie muttered walking towards the hall only to be slammed into Zack's bare chest. "haha hey there" Zack said almost looking embarrassed, "You guys are early" Jamie said obviously annoyed, "Sorry, but blame Alex, he drove" Jack said laughing, "What the hell? No Jamie you're not wearing that, go change" Alex said shaking his head. "What is wrong with my outfit?" Jamie asked. "Go put on a tank top and shorts" He said without answering Jamie's question. "This is what I get for having guys as my best friends" Jamie muttered while slamming the door on Alex, Zack, and Jack. "What was that all about?" Ashlee asked walking out of the bathroom in her black skinny jeans, electric blue v-neck and matching converse. "Go change, his heinous demands it" Jamie laughed while putting on her checkered teal shorts with her black tank that had teal music notes on it, and her black sandals "Fine" Ashlee said and put on her black tank with colorful peace signs and yellow shorts along with her black sandals. "Come on, you guys are taking longer than Jack to get ready!" Alex yelled through the door. "We're coming, calm down" Jamie yelled, and opened the door expecting to yell at Alex, but once again slamming into Zack's bare chest. "I'm so sorry Zack, I keep doing that" Jamie said apologetically, "Zack why don't you have a shirt on?" Ashlee asked curiously, "Oh, well I can't really tell you because Alex threatened to murder me if I ruined his surprise." Zack said "Let's go before rick the dick starts bitching" Jamie said walking past Zack, Ashlee, and Jack smacking Alex on the back of the head like she always does with her best friend.

All of them had become the greatest friends, but there was a special connection with Alex and Jamie, there was the same connection with Zack and Ashlee, they all had so much in common, Jack was like the twin's older brother, they were all great friends with Rian as well, even though he mostly spent his time with his girlfriend. They all walked past Rick without saying a word, towards the big white truck park in the driveway. Alex jumped in the driver's seat; Jamie climbed in the front and slid into the middle seat, while Jack climbed next to her. Zack jumped in behind Alex, Ashlee slid into the middle back seat while Rian sat behind Jack. "Alex.. do you plan on telling anyone where we are going?" Jamie asked "Of course.. I told Rian, Jack, and Zack." He said with the biggest grin. "Nice dude… "Zack commented. "Alex… give us a hint?" Ashlee asked annoyed that she was shoved in a car not knowing its destination. "just be quiet both of you and enjoy the ride" Jack said turning on the radio. The car ride there was completely silent except for the music blasting, all until they hit traffic, "Fucking a! get the fuck out of my way! I have a truck here! Where the fuck do you expect me to go?" Alex yelled at a little car trying to get into his lane. "Ugh.. dumbass that is not how you drive!!" Jamie yelled at the car along with Alex "Wow.. how is it we have two crazy friends who have road rage?" Zack asked Ashlee "hahaha I have no clue, Jamie can't even drive and she still yells at them" Ashlee laughed "How can Rian and Jack sleep through THAT?" Zack asked "I'm not really sure.. maybe they are used to it?" Ashlee suggested "COME ON SERIOUSLY DUDE? LEARN HOW TO FUCKING DRIVE" Alex yelled at a different car that cut him off, "Wow Alex I hope we are close because these FUCKHEADS don't know how to drive and I'm getting really annoyed" Jamie yelled. "COME ON!" Alex yelled even louder, causing Zack to pull out his IPOD, offering Ashlee an ear bud to drown out the two in the front seat. After about twenty minutes they finally arrived at their destination "Seaworld?... really?" Jamie said with surprise, "Wow that is so freaking sweet Alex!" Ashlee said "Alex?.... hello we both thought of it, we remembered you telling us how much you both wanted to visit.. Alex just likes to take credit for everyone's ideas" Zack said frowning "Haha.. I'm sorry how sweet of you two" Ashlee corrected herself. They all piled out of the truck, except for the sleeping Jack, Alex jumped back into the truck and screamed in his ear in order to get him to wake up, Jack jumped forward banging his head on the dashboard "What the fuck Alex!" Jack screamed, while everyone else was laughing hysterically. Jack angrily climbed out of the car, "Come on, are we going to just stand around all day?" he asked like a little kid forced to look at the giftshops rather than go on the rides. "Seriously lets." Ashlee agreed. They all went up to the ticket booth, the twins reached in their purses to find some cash when Zack stopped them "No, allow us" he said with an adorable smile. "Why would you pay for us?" Ashlee asked a little confused, "Well Ash, we should let them because since we were rushed out of the door we forgot our money, I only have a twenty" Jamie said jokingly glaring at Alex. "Haha don't worry we got you covered" he said. They all entered the park and went on as many rides as they possibly could until closing time. "Is it just me or do they close really early? It's only 9:00pm" Rian commented while the group sulked to the truck. "They hate us." Jamie said, Ashlee agreeing, They all pilled in the white truck, Zack decided he wanted to drive, "Im hungry" Alex moaned "Me too" everyone in the car shouted, "Fine let's go to a burger shack" Zack said while making a U-turn. "So why did we go to Seaworld?" Jamie asked, not that she was not grateful, her and her sister have been wanting to go for the longest time, it was just odd. "Because I like dolphins, they get to be naked and no one complains" Alex smirked, After a few eye rolls at the comment the car ride was silent until they arrived at the burger joint. "Go sit, I'll order" Alex said, they all have became such amazing friends since they met; Alex knew exactly what everyone wanted to eat. They all sat down at a huge booth capable of holding all of them, Alex returned with the tray of food and they all ate in silence. "This is weird" Jamie whispered to her sister. "yeah I know, we are never this quite" "Okay.. well you see we have been meaning to tell you two this all day" Zack said directed towards the girls, breaking the group silence. "Yeah?" they both said with obvious confusion on their faces, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!" They all screamed, jumping up, and throwing straw wrappers at them. "No way!" Ashlee said in shock, "You remembered?" Jamie said "Dude how could we forget? We are your best friends," Jack said. Ashlee started crying; even Jamie had tears in her eyes. "Oh no, what's wrong?" Zack asked surprised by the reaction, "It's just we haven't celebrated our birthday with other people since our mom… Rick isn't really father of the year" Jamie murmured. "It just means a lot to us" Ashlee added "But your happy?" Jack asked for the men, obviously still confused. "Yeah completely" Ashlee said for the both of them "wow I don't get chicks" Rian said shaking his head. "So do we got to get you back to Rick the dick, or can you stay the night?" Alex asked the twins "Uh let me call and find out" Ashlee picked up her phone and dialed, "Hello?" an angry voice answered "Rick it's Ashlee, I was calling to ask if me and Jamie can go stay the night at…. No not them.. Rick stop yelling please… stop … ughh.. no listen" Ashlee tried to finish her sentence when Jamie grabbed the phone "What the hell are you yelling about?" Jamie yelled into the phone, pissed off that Ashlee got upset "I know whose house you go and stay the night at, that hippie boy!" Rick yelled back "Hippie boy? Alex has a name!" "Like I care what his name is, you are not staying at his house overnight" "We don't even stay in the same room" "I don't care where you sleep you two damn sluts" "Don't call us a slut you piece of crap" "Get your asses home now! Or I'm calling the cops on hippie boy!" Rick yelled and hung up the phone. "He says we have to get home…..or he will call the cops on Alex" Jamie informed the group, "I look like a hippie?" was all Alex could say. "Yeah Alex because THAT'S important" Jack said shaking his head, they all jumped into the car, Jack driving as fast as he possibly could. They managed to get back to the twins house within thirty minutes, Jack pulled up into the driveway "This is bullcrap." Ashlee said staring out the window "Well there really isn't anything we can do about it…" Rian said "How easily you give up." Jamie said looking directly at Alex, "hahaha are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he smirked, "This isn't good." Was all Zack said, "Whatever it is, count me out.." Rian said "Yeah me also.." Jack agreed, "Fine, you two go home" Alex said pushing Zack out of the truck to hide behind the trashcans "Should I ask?" Zack asked "Nope." Alex replied. Jack and Rian drove the truck away not even wanting to question why Zack and Alex had stayed behind.

The twins walked inside the house leaving the boys hiding behind the trashcans out front. "What the hell took you two so damn long to get home?" Rick getting yelled at for fifteen minutes, Jamie finally followed Ashlee upstairs into their room, locking the door behind them. "So why did they hide behind out trashcans?" Ashlee asked still not aware of Jamie and Alex's plan, "You will see my dear sister" Jamie went straight to the window and took off the screen, just then Alex comes climbing in, Zack after him. "Are you insane?!?" Ashlee yelled, Alex ran towards her cuffing her mouth so she would stop yelling. "What? He said we couldn't stay at their house.. he never said anything about them staying here" Jamie said "I don't think that is what he meant" Zack spoke "He doesn't even come in here.. anyways it's our birthday and I wanna hang with you guys." Jamie said "Then it's settled" Alex said jumping on Jamie's bed, "I'm going to go change" Ashlee said "So what are we going to do?" Zack asked awkwardly standing in one spot "Um… we can do Alex's hippie hair!" Jamie laughed "HEY!" Alex pouted "I'm totally kidding, you know your hair is better than mine and Ash's …" Jamie laughed "Yeah like he needs his head any bigger" Zack laughed finally loosening up. Hours went by, the four of them did practically everything they could think of, Ashlee fell asleep all cozy on her bed, and Alex fell asleep on Jamie's bed, taking up all the room. "great.. where am I suppose to sleep now?" Jamie grumbled, "Just push him off" Zack suggested.. "No it's fine, I'll just sleep on the floor… you know he is a bigger pain in the ass when he first wakes up" "haha good point" "So, I guess it's goodnight?" "Yeah…" Jamie grabbed extra pillows and blankets for herself and Zack, the floor really wasn't all that comfy, once they finally layed down and got settled Zack spoke up "You know… It may sound horrible, but I'm really glad those guys were jerks to you at the dance" "haha why's that?" Jamie asked "because if they weren't we might never have met, and you and Ashlee are our some of our best friends" "Wow Zack, we feel the same.. it was a horrible night, but something good came out of it" "We love you guys." "We love you two." "Goodnight Jamie" "night Zack" the two said their goodnights and finally fell asleep themselves.

Wind burst into the twins bedroom, waking Jamie from a dead sleep, the first thing she noticed when she woke up was, she was in her bed, the second it was only 4:12 A.M. "Was it a dream?" she thought aloud, until she saw the note left behind "Hey freaks, we decided it was better if we left before morning, Rick might catch us and well we don't want you two killed,..or worse.. him trying to give me a haircut…yikes.. see ya later –Alex ….P.s Zack says bye also…" Jamie smiled, put the note down and fell back asleep

**Authors notes** Sorry if we are slow at updating, School is starting soon, and we have so much going on, but we appreciate your comments and everyone who reads the story! We will try to update as fast as we can! :] …-Jamie & Ashlee


	5. My friends are a different breed

Chapter five: My friend's are a different breed, my friends are everything.

October 13, 2005

One crisp fall day in October Ashlee and Jamie were getting ready for their 'not so known' mall day with the guys. "Ashlee what exactly do you have planned for us today?" Jamie said while getting ready. "Oh nothing special. Me and Zack planned this whole day awhile ago." Ashlee answered with a grin. Jamie said confused "Wait, when did you guys plan this exactly?" "Like I said awhile ago." Ashlee said laughing, walking to her phone which was on her bed and texted Zack saying, _"Hey where are you guys? Haha we are ready!" _ After a couple of minutes Zack texted back saying, _"Calm down haha…we are going to be there in about 5."_ At that same time Jamie texted Alex asking him what was going on and all he said was _"I have no clue. But I am kinda worried haha"_ The girls looked at each other and laughed as they walked down stairs to wait for the guys. "Ash, aren't you going to give me any sort of clue?" Jamie said faking a frown. "Well…" Ashlee's phone started going off, "Oh hold that thought." Ashlee looked at her phone to see that Jack had texted her saying _"Get your sexy little selves out here! :p"_ "They are here. Read this." Ashlee said laughing hysterically, handing Jamie the phone. Jamie took Ashlee's phone read the message and said "Ash, it's not that funny. It is funny but oh never mind you know what I mean." Jamie said chuckling giving Ashlee her phone back. As Jamie and Ashlee were leaving the house their step-dad Rick came out and started yelling at them. "Where the hell are you guys going? You two are always out with those boys now and I don't like it" He said trying not to scream. "No one cares what you do and don't like. Bye." Jamie said grabbing Ashlee's arm leaving the house. "What took you guys so long to get out here?" Zack said curiously. "Oh just the usual BS from dickface" Ashlee said. "I call shot gun!" Ashlee yelled to the group. "Well duh you always sit with Zack." Jamie said laughing getting in the back seat with Alex, Jack and Rian.

On their way to the mall Zack put in Good Charlottes Young and hopeless album and everyone was having a blast playing finish the line. "Alex finish the line when I tell you to. And we'll tell you where we are going." Ashlee said with a smirk spread across her face. "Ok bring it on woman!" Alex said. "Woman? Excuse you I am not old!" Ashlee said defending herself but laughing too. "Oh you two stop it. Go on with the game." Rian said trying to get a move on things. "Ok RI. Alex finish this next line of Riot Girl!" Ashlee said. _"And everywhere we go, she gets us thrown out constantly…"_ "'Cuz I know, I know, I know my baby would do anything for me, Yeah!… Damn I'm good." Alex said confidently. "Ding, ding, ding, I think we have a winner! Tell us where we are going!" Jack said like a game show host. "Ok you prepared? Zack you want to tell them?" Ashlee said looking right at him. "Sure. We are going to…THE MALL." Everyone starts jumping in the car with excitement. Going to the mall had become almost a daily thing they did. "We're hereeee. Oh how I get so emotional." Alex said faking a cry. Everyone stopped, stared and started laughing at him. They all walked into the mall interlocking arms trying to fit through the door. "What should we do first?" Jamie asked the group. "Hmmm, maybe we should go eat first I'm hungry." Zack said with a grin. "AHH me too! You read my mind man." Jack said hitting Zack on the back. So they all headed to the other side of the mall where the food is located and decided on getting Carl's Jr. So they sit down and eat. Alex and Jamie start throwing fries at each other and then everyone joined in. But then they stopped abruptly because the people eating started to stare and talk to the workers at the Carl's Jr. "RUN!" Alex said getting up and running to the escalator with everyone following. They all ran up the escalator and kept running and stopped after going half way across the mall. "Yay! Look where we ended up!" Jamie said with much excitement. "Woo let's do this." Zack said with what excitement he had. They all pile into Hot Topic of course, Ashlee and Jamie just look every where and at everything. While they were doing that the guys were browsing not really caring to find anything till something caught Alex's eye. "I think this was made for me!" It was a shirt that said, _" stud muffin" _and it had a manly muffin on it. So Alex bought it right then. Then both of the girls picked out 3 shirts and a wallet. But Ashlee also got two purses while Jamie got two belts. "Holy shit, could you guys get anymore stuff?" Jack said walking over to the checkout. "Why yes I think we could get more." Ashlee said giggling. "We have one more shopping station and then we can do whatever we want." Jamie said to the group.

So they walked a little ways into the mall and found Wet Seal. Ashlee and Jamie shopped around while the guys just sat down waiting for them to be done. They were in there a long time trying stuff on and asking each other's opinion on things. When they were finally done Jamie came out with three things and Ashlee only had one. "Thank god! Now where should we go and make fun of people?" Jack said giddy like a little kid. " I say Hollister!" Jamie said brilliantly. "Hell yea!" Alex and Jack said in unison. So they all interlock arms again and skipped down to Hollister. Once they walked in they immediately went to work. Alex was following some lady like her shadow while Zack, Ashlee and Jamie were watching cracking up. The lady stopped and Alex ran right into her and she gave him the nastiest look and went back to shopping. Alex came and high fived them and then they started watching Jack. What he decided to do is walk around one of the islands were a woman was trying to shop. "Kid would you stop doing that please." The woman said to Jack. So he started going faster and walking closer to her. She finally gave up and went to a different spot. "Hahahahahaha" All of them laughed at the same time. They all wanted to sit so they went into the front of the shop and sat on the chair and couch they were sitting on one another because there wasn't enough room. "Um excuse me you guys have to get off of those now." A guy who worked there told them. "What the hell why?" Alex said annoyed. "Don't get all pissy with me kid. Just do like I said." "What the fuck? No I won't listen to your stupid ass. Don't fucking call me a kid either." Alex said getting really pissed off. "Look you guys either get off of the furniture now or I'll call security and get you thrown out of here." "You won't call security, you goddamn pansy." Zack said to the guy. The guy leaves for a minute and they all think he gave up but then all of a sudden security shows up and tries to kick them out. "Holy shit maybe he does have some balls. " Rian said to the worker. "Why he just might." Ashlee said out of sarcasm. So as they were all being kicked out all you could her was Alex and Jamie throwing around "shits" "fucks" "stupid bastards" everywhere but I think that everyone was used to that by now. "I am pissed! That guy was such a douche bag!" Alex said in anger. "Calm down. It was really stupid but not a big deal Hippie." Jamie said trying to make him laugh. "Haha ok ok thanks that did help some but wow I wanted to punch that guy." "Yes Alex we know." Jack said acting annoyed. "Whatever loser. Oh and Muwhahaha I'm driving this time." Alex said. "Woo shot gun!" Jamie said excitedly. After all of this they decided to go back to Alex's house, relax and see what would happen next.

October 30, 2005

The day before Halloween and everyone was wondering what their costumes looked like since Jack was the only one that has seen them all yet. Everyone was getting ready at their houses and was going to meet up at Jack's. "Hmm I wanna see them already!" Ashlee said excited but very impatiently. "Me too! But we gotta finish getting ready first. Ha." Jamie said. So they both finish getting ready and leave to Jack's house. When they get to his house Alex isn't there yet. "Where is he?" Jamie asked Zack. "I have no clue probably take his sweet ass time like he always does" Zack replied. "Ok well it looks like we wait till he gets here to see them. " Jack said to the group worried what they will think when they see the costumes. After about twenty minutes Alex finally shows up. "You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" Ashlee raised her voice at him. "Haha gees at least I'm here now right? Sorry." Alex said laughing. "Yes so let's get a move on here." Jamie said to Jack. "Ok guys let me say something first. Well you know how we were all gonna dress up as people from Nightmare Before Christmas?" Jack said quietly. "Yes your point?" Zack said worried. "Well I forgot to go get them earlier and I went to the place and they had already ran out of them but I got replacement ones." Jack said trying to lighten the mood. "Uh well what are they?" Ashlee said curiously. So Jack steps into the room and brings out the bags the costumes are in. he hands everyone the one that he picked out for them and he says "On count of one, two, three open them." _One, two, three! _Everyone opens the bags and gasp. "Dude what the hell the Power Rangers! Really Jack you couldn't think of anything less gay?" Alex said kinda mad. "No, this was all they had on this short of notice." Jack said with his head down. "Awe man its fine we'll make them look hot." Alex said patting Jack on the back. "You guys sure they are ok?" "Yes they are fine Jacky we can pull this off." Ashlee said reassuring Jack. "Yea I mean there are much worse costumes out there and these kinda fit us perfectly." Jamie said smiling. "Ok then tomorrow we meet back at Alex's in costume ready to go out right?" Zack asked/answered. "Yes meet at my house like at 5 so we can hang out first." Alex said. Everyone said their good-byes and went home to prepare for the next day.

October 31, 2005

Today is the day they have been looking forward to for a long time. Halloween was their favorite holiday out of the year. They were going as the Power Rangers because a certain someone didn't buy the costumes on time. Jack had picked that Ashlee would be the yellow one, Jamie the pink one, Alex the black one, Zack the blue one and himself as the red one. (Rian wasn't coming with them).

"How does it look?" Ashlee asked. "Awe you look adorable as the yellow one!" Jamie said happily, "Wait what about me?" "And you my dear look cute as the pink one!" Ashlee said smiling back at Jamie. As the girls were getting ready so were the guys. "Jack does this make me look fat?" Alex asked in girly tone. "Why yes it does." Jack sarcastically replied. Alex was upset by that, "Gees I see how you are." Zack came in and said, "Really you guys? When are Ashlee and Jamie gonna get here? It's already 5:30?" "Who knows. I'll text em." Jack said. _"Hey where are you two kids at?__"_ Ashlee and Jamie both replied _"We're here already? XP"_ "They said they are already here." Jack told Alex and Zack. "Well then let's go!" Alex said running down his stairs. "We have been here for like ten minutes and you guys didn't realize we were here?" Jamie laughed. "No but we know now. So let's get our candy on." Jack said.

So they all walked outside, put their masks on and started walking up and down the blocks where they lived. A couple of hours later they were almost done getting the candy they wanted so they decided to stop at a couple of more houses. "Trick or Treat" They all said in together. "Sorry you kids look a little old to be doing this." And the lady shut her door on them. "Wtf she can't even tell! We are in like little kid costumes." Ashlee said. "Well you know what this means." Alex said with a wide spread grin and pulling out the toilet paper from his bag and handing it to everyone. "GO!" As soon as Jack yelled that, they began to TP the lady's house. When they were finished some little kids ran up to the door and when the lady opened it she screamed in horror. "What happened to my house!" As soon as they all heard her scream that they ran clear down the block. When they finally stopped they ended up in front of a house having a party. "I say we go in." Zack said out of nowhere. "But we don't know who's throwing it." Jamie said. "So that is the point were gonna crash it." Alex said delighted. "Ok I'm in." Jamie said smiling. So they walk into the party, taking off their masks and Alex and Jack immediately go towards the drinks leaving Ashlee, Jamie and Zack. "Well that is just lovely. They ditch us for the alcohol." Ashlee said. They were about to walk away when Alex and Jack showed up with drinks for everyone. "Well thanks." Jamie said surprised. After they got their drinks they began walking around the party seeing what was going on. Little did they know that Jace and Aiden were watching them. _"What the hell? How did they get in here?" _Jace said to Aiden. _"Who knows but it make me mad."_ Aiden said pissed off. _"Whatever you guys just let them wander around. No one cares so let it go."_ Claudia said to them. So they let go and moved on. Back on to what the gang is doing. In the time span of 2 hours Zack only drank one drink staying sober. The rest of them on the other hand not so much. "Ashlee how manyz drinks haves you had?" Jack slurred his words. "Uh like 4. I'm not drunk like you are but I can't see straight." Ashlee said with a smile. "Deyum I haves had about hmmm 9 or 8 or 10. I'm not sure now." Alex said confused. "Well then maybe you should stop now." Jamie said laughing. "Now what would be the funnies in that." Jack answered instead. "Wow" Jamie and Ashlee said in unison. "You guys we should probably leave soon anyway cause I heard some people talking saying that the neighbors were going to call the cops." Zack came to inform them. "What the fuck? I hate people who trying to ruin the fun." Alex said pouting. "Well Alex you'll have to deal. Let's start walking." Ashlee said to the group. "Hmmm well this should interesting with the two drunk guys we have with us." Jamie said pondering. "Let's just walk and see how well they do." Zack replied. So they end up getting back to Alex's house after a two-hour walk because Alex fell 4 times and Jack fell 6 times and they had to stop and help them. "Owie we are gonna feel this in the morning." Alex said climbing his stairs. "Yea, yea just get your ass up there." Jamie said pushing him playfully. After Ashlee and Zack got into the room Alex came tumbling in after. "Wow your that trashed?" Zack said. "Obviously." Alex said lying on the floor. "Oo that looks nice." Jack said as he fell to the floor. Zack just ended up lying on the floor due to exhaustion. Then all of a sudden Jack pulled Ashlee and she fell to the floor and Alex did the same but to Jamie. Ashlee and Jamie just stayed on the floor giving up trying to make any sense out of why they did it. So the night ends at approximately 2:30 am November 1, 2005 and another day begins.


End file.
